


The Safeword is Meringue

by ultharkitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Interrogation Roleplay, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Sexual Roleplay, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl and Rung have a shared fantasy, and decide to act it out. </p><p>AU where Smokescreen is Whirl's therapist instead of Rung. Contains interrogation roleplay, plug and play, tactile, crack and fluff. Written to this request from theshriekingsisterhood on Tumblr: 'Um, would you be so generous as to write some plug-n-play with Whirl and Rung doing interrogator/prisoner roleplay? In an AU where Whirl isn't Rung's patient please? Thank you! :)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safeword is Meringue

"You know you want it," Whirl said. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

"I'm not sure, I feel a little silly," Rung began, but Whirl held a claw to his lips. 

"Hush now," he said. "I'm Smokescreen's patient, not yours, and Smokescreen said I gotta do something nice. This is gonna be nice. _Real_ nice, you know it. Now you wanna do this or not?"

Rung appeared to give this some thought, the corners of his mouth threatening to curve up. Eventually he couldn't help it any more. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I think this could be quite entertaining."

Whirl swept him up in a fierce embrace, and whispered, "The safeword is meringue."

* * *

Whirl squirmed in the room's only chair, his arms tightly cuffed behind him, his ankles bound to the chair legs. A spotlight shone in his optic, the room's other lights turned off. Something brushed the back of his neck, a warm vent and the edge of an energy field. 

"Agent Whirl," a cruel voice hissed, "I finally have you where I want you."

"You'll never have me!" Whirl snarled, and shivered as the other's energy field grew warmer, his presence closer. 

"On the contrary," Rung purred, putting his hands on Whirl's shoulders. "I'll have you any way I like. Any time." He circled with his palms, his thumbs rubbing up against Whirl's throat. "But you can stop this," he said softly. "Whenever you like. Just tell me where the prisoners are being held."

"I'm telling you nothing," Whirl growled, revving his engine. Rung withdrew, sauntering into his field of vision. Whirl's engine stuttered as he caught sight of Rung's swaying hips. 

Rung pouted. "So uncooperative," he said. "Maybe I need to give you a little... incentive."

"I don't bend," Whirl announced, his optic on Rung's tiny hands. He wished he had a mouth again so he could nibble treats from those lovely fingers. A smack on the chest made him gasp. 

"Pay attention," Rung said, leaning close and staring straight into his optic. "You will tell me where the prisoners are, or face the consequences."

Whirl tilted his head, his optic narrowing. "Do your worst!"

Rung smiled so wickedly Whirl thought his insides were going to melt. He cupped the surround of Whirls optic and flicked his glossa over the little horns. "You'll regret that," he said, and slid into Whirl's lap. 

Scrap he was warm, and tingly, his energy field abuzz with a vibrancy that made Whirl's sensors sing. He hauled on the cuffs, trying to snap the metal, to bring his arms around Rung and hold him tight. But Rung crossed his legs, leaning back as though Whirl was just another chair, and wriggled his aft. 

"No," he said. "That simply won't do. Not comfortable enough." He squirmed around, adopting various positions as Whirl heated beneath him until he was straddling Whirl's knees with his chin resting on Whirl's weapons mounts. "Getting warm, are we?" he asked, his fingers snaking under Rung's cockpit to tease the edges of his plug and port array. 

"You wish!" Whirl spat, tugging harder on the cuffs. "Do what you want, I'm telling you nothing!"

"What I want?" Rung said, flicking the manual switch and exposing the array. His fingertips danced over the ports, and Whirl's vents hitched. A click must have been Rung's own cover springing back, because the next thing Whirl knew Rung was dragging a plug over his naked ports. 

Whirl tensed, willing him to plug in already, but Rung held back like the tease he was, that wicked smile on his face and his bare optics blazing. 

"This is your last chance," Rung told him. "Where are the prisoners?"

"Get fragged!" Whirl cried, and Rung pressed the first connector home. Whirl jolted, his firewalls evaporating as Rung's presence filled him. Another cable clicked in, and another, and Whirl's toes scratched the floor as he tried to kick his feet.

"I'll get what I want," Rung said. "One way or another." 

"Never!" Whirl rasped as the charge soared and his every sensor rang with a heady, hot pleasure. He held back a groan, thrashing under Rung as the overload built. 

Then it was gone, and the charge ebbed, and Rung sat on his lap twirling a cable and smiling. 

"Shall we go again?" he said. 

This time Whirl cried out, his arousal growing fast, that lovely warm tingling reaching his spark and pooling there, growing. 

Rung cut the power, draining the charge, then repeated the cycle over and over until Whirl was panting and trembling, weak beneath him. 

"Is it too much?" Rung taunted. "Have you had enough?"

"Never," Whirl growled, and Rung plugged in one last time. Whirl's spark blazed, his energy field spiking hard. Rung shuddered in his lap, overloading despite himself as Whirl's charge peaked and his climax overtook him. 

When he came to himself, he was still bound, still warm and tingling and very much connected. Rung sat sideways across his lap, both arms over his cockpit and his head resting just above Whirl's spark. 

"So," he said with a smile that was much more his own. "Has Agent Whirl has enough?"

Whirl rotated his wrists and felt the cuffs release. He brought his arms around Rung, stroking the back of a claw against Rung's full interface array. He clicked, and the hab-suite lights adjusted, illuminating the rest of the room and cutting the spotlight. He nodded to Rung's spacious recharge platform. "How about we take it over there," he said. "We can pretend I've escaped and taken you back to my secret hideout."

Rung gently kissed the side of his head. "I'm entirely at your mercy."


End file.
